bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lmrpirate2/Extreme Nub Story, Plagiarized by Lmrpirate2
In all seriousness, credit for the actual story goes to cbkguy, and so does his original character named noobzie. The original premise (and the current one as well) is seeing how many different ways noobzie can be tortured and/or kill before respawning afterward to complete the cycle. This is really just me getting the ideas I thought were fun (whether I or someone else made them) that I'm pretty sure cbkguy won't put in. Also, noobzie is going to be a lot more despicable and/or stupid to make his punishments all the more rewarding. That being said, enjoy. Noobzie mooches again Noobzie, after his latest death, was hurting everywhere as usual. "I can only get good luck with my hive and bees" he thought looking at his hive that had gifted versions of the first 25 bees that he got when one of the users told him about the eggs he had and how to use them. He's also remembered the way he died there: getting disintegrated by the 30 bee gate for having too few bees. He also would never forget the two deaths he had afterwards at the hands of lmrpirate. Unlike most of his other deaths that at least allowed him to escape or keep his items, lmrpirate ended up killing him twice in succession by ripping his limbs off one by one, and then giving that weird stickbug a weirder box and having it kill him again and steal some of his items, including a star treat that lmrpirate was supposed to get from the sprout he was working on by himself, but noobzie stole, which started it all in the first place. Noobzie wasn't so much remorseful at his thievery than he was when it came to his punishment at the hands of the one he wronged. "Maybe if the person a collect tokens from is newer, I might be able to avoid them killing me as they wouldn't know what to do. Then I can keep collecting tokens from them by abusing my haste abilities that they won't be able to collect mooch – er, I mean much of" he thought with with a sickening smirk on his face that you would see on any toxic parasite of a Robloxian, with him fitting right in with them. Noobzie then got a notification that Bismuth_clashroyale had summoned a sprout. So he hurried to Bismuth's sprout which was at the strawberry field, and waited for him to pop it while building up haste tokens. That way he could make sure that he could steal all the tokens and credit for Bismuth's hard work for himself with Bismuth being none the wiser. Luckily for Bismuth but unfortunately for noobzie, a certain moocher hating player was going to the 25 bee gate when he noticed noobzie on the edge looking down at the sprout and watching the pollen counter go down while his hasty bee, shocked bee and ninja bee exhausted themselves by suppling the greedy moron with haste tokens. He had already encountered the noob before and instantly knew what he must do. He put his comments on whisper and sent private messages to Bismuth. "Bismuth, wait! Theirs a moocher moocher I've seen before near polar bear and he's going to try and steal your tokens. He's work his bees to their limits just to get the haste needed to outrun you and take the tokens you worked for." "What's his name?" Bismuth asked. "It's noobzie. He tried to steal my star treat token before, and I only got it back with help from the stickbug after I gave it my final translator. Don't work on the sprout until I distract him, ok?" "Ok." Bismuth said. Eviction Notice for the theif Bismuth had stopped working on the sprout and lmrpirate was looking for a way to distract and punish noobzie. He saw that he had the 25 original bees and that they were all gifted. He knew a great way to trick him, but he had to disguise his username. Luckily he was friends with Bismuth and could come back to the server at any point. So he left the server and changed his name and appearance to fool noobzie. When he got back, he lied to noobzie about the eviction item. "Did you know that if you "evict" your bees, they'll come back after a while with rare items?" He said. "I even heard that they can give photon treats if you're EXTREMELY lucky, which allows you to get everything in the game and max out all your stats and complete all quests instantly, even quests and items that haven't even been made yet." He then gave 25 free evictions to the dense, lazy, jerkwad of a player, and watched with a confident snicker as noobzie immediately afterwards made a mad dash to his hive. Bismuth and lmrpirate then went to help each other with the sprout before noobzie came back. The sprout soon popped and they got all of the tokens that came out. Lmrpirate then went to go change out of his disguise and came back just in time to see noobzie evict his gifted lion bee as the last bee he had. It flew away with a smile on it's face now that it's no longer under the control of that idiot that unwittingly abused it and forced it into situations that it couldn't handle. Gang up kill When lmrpirate witnessed this, he laughed. At first it was a silent chuckle with a couple of slight snickers, then it became more vocal. Before long, he laughed so loud that it could be heard past the 30 bee gate. The thought that noobzie not only fell for it, but that he fell for it THIS hard, and that he got rid of all his bees without even thinking about it (because he probably didn't have the brain cells needed to do so) was absolutely hilarious to lmrpirate. noobzie, finally sick of lmrpirate's laughter, turned toward him, only to see who it was. "Oh crud! You why are you here!?" He said. "I saw that you were intentionally trying to mooch off my friend Bismuth, so I thought I would punish you for it." Said lmrpirate. "Did you not find it strange that bismuth just stopped harvesting the sprout until the exact moment you left? Did you not realize that it was me who told you that lie about the eviction by disguising myself? Now all your bees are gone, and they're not going to come back." "I can still use the different transportation and I still have some of my items." noobzie said. "I'll just have to steal your items and honey! And when I'm done with you, I'll steal from everyone else too!" lmrpirate knew he drove noobzie off the edge of sanity, but he also knew how to make sure he can't be a threat for a very long time. "Well you're going to have to pry them from me first." Said lmrpirate with a confident look on his face. "Catch me if you can." And then he started running from noobzie at a pace in which noobzie could keep up with, but would be unable to catch him. He then turned the whisper function back on to tell Bismuth_clashroyal the plan. "I need you to come here and help me defeat noobzie." He said. The plan was set in motion, and the yellow skinned mooching moron had no idea what he was in for. All of a sudden, 10 golden spikes circled noobzie, keeping him prisoner. When they disappeared, lmrpirate and Bismuth were on both ends of him. Then lmrpirate and his 42 bees approached noobzie. "Sorry, did I forget to mention something? YOU weren't going to catch ME and steal MY stuff, WE were going to catch YOU and take the last few things YOU have." After he said that, lmrpirate started glowing. Noobzie saw this glow before when he first died to lmrpirate. Normally, you can't attack directly and have to rely on your bees to defend you instead. But lmrpirate had a special ability that allows him to attack foes directly with his collector. And when he turned around, noobzie saw that bismuth had that same glow. noobzie at this point finally realized too little too late how despised and despicable moochers truly are, but there was no pleading for forgiveness. "The ability is fury." lmrpirate said. " it's an ability that I'm testing that allows the user to attack mobs and idiots like you directly. I also passed it to Bismuth so we can finally strip you down into nothing." The other bees and beekeepers knew the rumors about noobzie and were aware of his abusive nature towards his bees and wanted to help. So the bear bees used their power to increase the speed and jump power of all the beekeepers, the rage bees gave them rage tokens, and lmrpirate gave his fury ability to everyone. He told the vicious bees to work together to create a huge spike for noobzie to be impaled on. This would be an execution that would, while not permanently kill noobzie, would make it impossible for him to do anything on the mountain no matter what he tried. Lmrpirate then took hold of noobzie and told everyone to jump up to the sky. When they jumped, he then told them to steal collector (which was the scooper) and his bee book so he couldn't use the transportation devices. He luckily didn't have any gear on him, so that was already taken care of. And after they were done stealing from him, the wailed on him with punches, kicks, stings, scratches, beams, fire, and everything else they could attack him with. They attacked him so much that his health bar couldn't go down past 1 because it couldn't register all the hits fast enough before he could heal. And when they neared the huge spike that was half the height of the mountain, they kicked noobzie straight toward it and parachuted away, watching as noobzie fell to his 'death'. Before noobzie could fully die and respawn, they had their fire, demon, and photon bees burn the two pieces of equipment noobzie had, making it impossible for him to travel beyond the 5 bee gate or even collect pollen. Noobzie, before losing consciousness because of the spike, could only watch as they destroyed all the ways he could make their lives a living nightmare. The noob(zie) bee "EVERYTHING IS GONE!!" noobzie cried out. He could no longer collect pollen or use the transportation devices and all of the bee gates were lethal again. "I need to get a bee! I might be able to make a comeback and steal everything from them like they did to me, especially lmrpirate and Bismuth." He said. He then mustered up enough brainpower to remember where the egg dispenser is. fortunately, he didn't have enough honey. "GIVE ME THAT BEE!" He said while throwing a tantrum in front of everyone . He then went to go into the dispenser to forcefully take an egg from it. "I'm getting that bee one way or- What the? I'm STUCK!" The idiot REALLY didn't think things through. "Please tell me I can get out of here." He said. But with every movement he made, he just got stuck more and more. Something was pulling him, and he could feel himself being formed into something else. When he was fully sucked in, he found out that he turned into an egg. "Well this is great." He said "what am I supposed to do now?" However, just as he thought that, the dispenser started shaking a little, before cranking him out. The one who was unfortunate enough to get him out was olphium. Noobzie didn't know what he would transform into. And when olphium got noobzie into a hive slot, he turned into a bee. "BZZ ZZZB BBBZZZZ ZZT? (hey, what's going on here?)" Said noobzie before he saw what he became. "BUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZTTT! BZZT BUUZZ!!! ( WAAAAAAAAAA! I'm a bee!!!) ZRT? (Help?)" But his words failed to reach olphium, who was ecstatic because he thought he had discovered a brand new bee type. But when he looked at his bee book, he discovered that he wasn't even registered. "Could this be a graphical glitch?" Said olphium. BUUUZZZZRT BUZZ BRZT. ( It's not a graphical glitch, please help me.) Again, noobzies words were unheard. Olphium wouldn't want to help noobzie anyway, but noobzie can't talk to anyone because he's now a bee. "BZZRTZRT BUUUUBZZZ! (Quit ignoring me!)" He said to olphium , being too dense to realize this how. Then someone blurted out: "Hey, knock it off and stop being rude to our leader." Noobzie couldn't find the source of the voice, until he one of the bees came up to him. "What's your deal? You should be thankful that you are being commanded by a professional beekeeper. Most bees don't get that luxury of being hatched by a professional since they rarely have the space, time, or honey to do so unless the bee is an event." This bee, Riley Bee, is also unaware that noobzie was turned into a bee by accident. "Hey, what kind of bee are you? I've never seen a type like you before." He said. "I'm not a bee!" Noobzie replied " I'm a player that got caught in the egg dispenser and was turned into an egg. Then this moron bought me and I turned into a bee. He won't listen to me!" "#1, olphium isn't a moron, #2 he can't hear our words as they come out as buzzing unless he has a translator, and #3, I have NEVER seen someone get stuck in their, let alone turn into an egg. Olphium was one of the first players to come to the mountain and I was one of the first bees he's ever had, so your story makes no sense." Noobzie was about to yell at him, but he then realized something. "What's this about a translator?" He asked. " it's a device that science bear can make that makes it possible for beekeepers and bees to talk to each other." Riley Bee replied. "If you want to talk to olphium, you'll need that translator if you don't want to sound like you're buzzing obsessively. But you can't go to him unless olphium comes with you. If you try to go alone, an invisible force will pull you back towards hi- hey WAIT!" Noobzie was already rushing towards science bear, completely ignoring Riley Bee's warnings. And sure enough, just just before noobzie could reach him, a weird gravitational pull sucked him right back into olphium's swarm. "I tried to warn you that you can't talk to him without olphium." Riley Bee said while collecting pollen from the strawberry field. " What am I supposed to do? " noobzie whined. "I need to get back to my player form, or I'll be stuck on this mountain forever." " maybe you can transform back if you get evicted from the hive. " Riley joked. " That's a GREAT idea! " noobzie said genuinely. " If I anger olphium enough, he'll evict me and I'll be freed from his stupid hive. " the worst possible words came from noobzie's mouth as he didn't notice that olphium had gone to the yellow cannon, near science bear, in front of one of his translators. Olphium knew that voice from last time. He was one of the ones that stripped noobzie of his backpack and gave everyone one of the bear boosts. "Noobzie?" Olphium replied, finally realizing the little demon was turned into a bee. Olphium laughed at this so hard that he fell off the platform and rolled down the slope below. He laughed as he went past the bamboo field. He laughed as he went through the basic bee gate. He laughed as he went down the path to his hive. Noobzie is sealed away "Do you really think I would allow you to be free and terrorize everyone again?" He asked. "BZZZZZZUUUUUUBBTTT! (You let me turn back now!)" Noobzie said, forgetting that he doesn't have a translator to talk to him. "I thought you were noobzie from the beginning ." Olphium said, his bees realizing who he was and become aggressive . "You're the bee abuser!?" A rage bee yelled. "I just needed confirmation." Olphium continued. "That's why I went to science bear and had him place the translator there. And you spilled all the beans." Olphium then held a jar of royal jelly, ready to put it in noobzie's slot. "And now, it's time for you to become an unofficial bee type and be stuck in that world, hopefully forever, in front of everyone here!" olphium then moved out of the way to show all the people that noobzie annoyed and/or screwed over, including lmrpirate, Bismuth_clashroyal, the top five players, cbkguy, rolledout, radical, and several others along with all of noobzie's evicted bees. Olphium then took the royal and covered noobzie's slot with it. "Goodbye noobzie." said olphium. All of a sudden, the royal jelly bubbled up before springing up to ensnare noobzie. He tries to get away, but the jelly is surprisingly powerful and overtakes him. He is thet pulled into his hive slot and is quickly engulfed by the jelly. Everyone was laughing and being amazed that noobzie could very well be gone forever after this. They mocked him for being an idiot. They ridiculed him for being a thief. They verbally bashed him for abusing his bees, even if it was because of him being too dense to realize this. And then they expressed glee that he would be transported to whatever world was in the royal jelly. Noobzie, despite all of this, didn't feel like his consciousness was draining. It was even worse than that as he felt like his consciousness was being ripped away from the bee. It was the same feeling he had when he 'turned' into an egg, because he DIDN'T turn into that egg or into that bee. His body disappeared, and his date (or soul if you prefer) was shoved into when of the eggs. All the game was doing was correcting this and writing noobzie off as a glitch that will be disposed of later, but kept somewhere that he can't affect anyone else. The last thing noobzie saw before his vision was overcome by turquoise and sapphire blue were the 5 faces of the people he screwed over the most: lmrpirate and Bismuth - the ones he tried to steal from, his lion bee - he abused the most since it was the first and the only one he used most of the time, radical - the one most troubled by noobzie's stupidity, and olphium - the one who was unlucky enough to have him in his hive. All of whom, we're sneering at him with satisfied smiles. Then he felt one final pull as he was finally evicted... from the bee's body. He is now stuck in that world, registered as a glitch that must be removed next update. All he can do, is wait and hope he can find some way to escape. Noobzie comes back... for a few minutes noobzie then woke up on the spawner. Everyone saw him and were really angry that he was back from the royal jelly. "What are you doing back here!?" One said. " I won't let you steal ANY of my tokens. " another person with only 2 bees yelled out. Apparently, everyone told everything that noobzie did to everyone else. So now he's universally hated, is unable to buy any tools or bees, and he's nothing more than a punching bag. So he does the only sensible thing he can do, he attacks the player with only 2 bees. Yeah, that won't make your situation worse AT ALL noobzie. Too bad that said player was very lucky themselves and has a rage bee and a lion bee. I'll give everyone else a guess as to what happened in that skirmish. Here's a hint: it's the ONLY thing that noobzie is good at that helps other people. If you guessed that he died because he didn't have bees or the fury ability, I'd be praising you if it wasn't so obvious. Category:Blog posts